


Reylo MicroFics May-June 2020

by NightWitch_Luciole



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWitch_Luciole/pseuds/NightWitch_Luciole
Summary: Collection of Reylo MicroFics I wrote on Twitter in May and June 2020, based on the prompts from the Reylo MicroFic Hub (@reylomicrofics)Mostly canonverse, some modern AU, and lots of fluff!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Reylo MicroFics May-June 2020

**11 May: Magic**

She knew all too well she should keep the bond closed, yet she couldn't resolve to do so. And now more often that not, she found herself waiting for those moments when all sounds around her suddenly faded as if by magic, and she felt the familiar ripple in the air around her. She knew then that loneliness would be kept at bay for a while. She had come to cherish those moments.

They were hers.

They were theirs.

******************************************************

**18 May: Drive**

Poe entered the cockpit and made a face when he realised that Ben was sitting in the pilot's seat.

\- So you let him fly the Falcon now? he asked Rey.

\- Have a problem with that, flyboy? Ben retorted with a smirk, all too keen to drive Poe mad.

Rey rolled her eyes but a smile was tugging at the corners of her lips. She put her hand on Ben's.

\- Time to go

******************************************************

**25 May: Gather**

Her absence was consuming him. The last he'd seen of her was the sad but resolute look in her eyes as she'd closed the door of the Falcon. Not so long ago, he would have hidden his aching soul behind the mask of Kylo Ren, but hiding didn't feel right anymore. Time to gather his courage and pick up the pieces of the man that once was Ben Solo. A man she believed still existed, concealed beneath the dark. He had failed her once. That wouldn't happen again.

******************************************************

**13 June: Iris**

He studied her face as if to commit every detail to memory, each freckle, each sparkle of green in her hazel iris. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered:

"I'll come back for you sweetheart, I promise"

One last longing look, and he was gone.

******************************************************

**14 June: Build**

For so long, he had caused nothing but pain and destruction, chaos and death, his very existence a burden to those around him. After all he'd done, how could these hands that killed turn into hands that care, hands that build? She deserved better, so much better.

But for a second, just a fleeting second, he allowed himself to dream of the future they could build together.

******************************************************

**16 June: Aglow**

Rey was staring at the fire, the dancing flames reminding her of another night, when for the first time in what seemed forever, she had known she wasn't alone. She turned towards Ben and slowly extended her arm. He smiled, his face aglow in the fiery light, and without hesitation this time, he took her hand.

******************************************************

**18 June: Zamboni**

The frozen lake was glittering in the morning light. The nightly winds had blown the snow away, leaving its surface perfectly smooth, as if polished by a thousand zamboni. Rey had taken a few careful steps on the ice, but quickly came to a halt, hesitating. She turned towards Ben with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Don't worry", he replied to her silent question. "It's been very cold for several weeks, and 10 cm of this kind of crystal-clear ice are strong enough to walk on."

"You sound very confident. Why don't you go first, just to be sure?" She retorted with a grin.

Before she had time to realise what he was doing, he had joined her on the ice and scooped her up in his arms. As he stumbled forward on the slippery ice, holding her close, he whispered in her ear:

"If we are to take risks, how about we do it together?"

******************************************************

**20 June: Grind**

Rey can't remember exactly what prompted her to enter this cafe in the first place. Was it the scent of freshly ground coffee beans that wafted to the other end of the street? Or was it the cosy atmosphere that immediately made her feel like she belonged there?

What she's certain of, however, is that the tall dark-haired man who's always behind the counter is the main reason why she keeps coming back.

******************************************************

**23 June: Marvel**

Once again she was awake at first light, so used as she was to a life of toil. But now it felt as if she had all the time in the world, and she relished those quiet moments before the day started, marvelling at the sight of him lying next to her, still sleeping soundly, hardly believing that he was there with her.

She felt whole.

At peace.

******************************************************

**25 June:[visual prompt](https://twitter.com/reylomicrofics/status/1276134296487526402)**

It felt like a long-deserved vacation. They had set out to explore the galaxy, until Rey had lost track of the number of planets they had been to. As if to compensate for the years she'd been stuck on Jakku, she yearned to see what was out there, to take in all the wonders of the countless worlds that now were within her reach. Sometimes they stayed only for a few days, sometimes they lingered a couple of weeks. The Falcon had become their moving home in their incessant wandering.

One morning, as they were waiting for the sun to rise, painting in pink hues a distant arid world, Rey leaned into Ben's embrace and whispered:

"I think I'm getting used to this"

He didn't need to ask her what "this" was, he could feel it flowing through their bond.

*Happiness*

******************************************************

**27 June: Time**

_"Time has no meaning there_

_It doesn't flow nor ticks away_

_Traveller, in this realm, beware_

_Not to lose your own way"_

At long last she had found the place.

Without a moment's hesitation, she stepped through the doorway. She feared not going astray in this nebular world, she knew exactly what she had come to do, and nothing would stand in her way.

She closed her eyes and reached out into the Force that flowed like a turbulent stream around her, more potent than ever before.

There. He was there, so close and yet so far. She could feel his presence, tangible and clear, so much clearer than the faint echo that had lingered through their bond all those years. Keeping her eyes closed, she followed that spark that shone like a beacon in the darkness, lighting the way. She lost track of time as she stumbled forward. After what felt like an eternity, she came to a halt and opened her eyes.

He was standing before her. He looked as if he hadn't aged a day, while years of relentless searching and the wound in her soul had taken their toll on her. Wasn't she now older than he was then? But though his face didn't reflect the passage of time, his eyes bore evidence of those years of waiting.

Silent tears flowed down her cheeks, of sadness and joy entwined.

For the years they had lost.

For the future that could still be theirs.

She extended her hand towards him.

"Let's go home"

******************************************************

**28 June:[Music-based prompt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xVExQhXuyY)**

Rey had been happily dancing with her friends for a while, but suddenly the music changed and couples started forming around her. On an impulse, she invited for a dance the tall dark-haired man that Rose had introduced as her childhood friend. Rey had never met him before, he had come back to town just in time for Rose's and Finn's wedding.

He seemed so awkward at first that Rey almost regretted not to have let him brooding in his corner as he'd done most of the evening. But quickly he relaxed, and all of her doubts vanished in an instant. He was an excellent dancer. And the way he looked at her while they danced was sending chills down her spine.

******************************************************

**30 June: Form**

Rey was cold, so cold. She had been eager at first to explore the icy world where the Resistance had established their new base, but soon enough she had come to regret that they didn't choose a planet with a more temperate climate. She stumbled back to her quarters, frozen to the bone and exhausted after a long day's work. Shivering with cold, she huddled up under the covers, waiting for her trembling to recede. Tired as she was, she might have missed that the bond had opened but for the warmth that suddenly radiated from the other half of her bed. Too numb to form a coherent thought, she instinctively moved closer, burrowing into the source of the warmth. There was a soft gasp and a moment's hesitation, then two strong arms enveloped her. Safe and warm, she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed these short stories!
> 
> Thanks again to the Reylo MicroFic Hub (@reylomicrofics and @bobaheadshark) for their prompts that got me to write my first fics ever! :)  
> You can find me on Twitter (@A_Night_Witch) for my most recent microfics and for Reylo fic recs several times a week.


End file.
